


Song Bird

by Lileevine



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: (but you knew that), ... - Freeform, :D, ? - Freeform, Angst, But it's fiiiiiiiiine, F/M, Hakuryuu is a kewl frend, Judal is a piece of shit, Reader-Insert, Song Bird, hopefully, probably, reader is female, some gore, ummmm, what are tags, ye, you have wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lileevine/pseuds/Lileevine
Summary: Your village is destroyed by the one and only Kou Empire. But a strange, cliché power dwelling in you entices Judal to take you in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyyyy so I'm posting this straight from Wattpad! I'll be posting everything at once, so they should all be up relatively fast within an hour. I'll be doing the same for all my other works then continue posting in parallell to Wattpad.

You lived in a small village not too far from the Kou Empire, in the lush plains of the old Kouga Empire. It bordered a gorgeous yet dangerous forest, in which the concentration of Magoi fluctuated between near non existent and alarmingly high. 

When the people of Alma Toran had been brought to this world, a mixup happened within this area. A few of some species were muddled into the Magoi, creating weird wells of it. In consequence, some people of your village developed rather strange... Talents. It was completely random and in no way ran through family. You were one of them. A bird-like species which wove small spells through songs and chanting. 

Of course, you had to learn to control this by yourself. Depending on notes, melody, tone and even order, you could create many things, including small healings and minim fire balls. What you specialised in were illusions. You'd hover in the sky with white, brown-speckled wings (they were more decorative than useful, and quite the bother most often, but gliding was fun), and chant out a special melody of your making to aid the warriors or entertain the children. 

The villagers called you Ongane, after a small, twittering bird with a saccharine voice that flitted about in the tall trees. You liked them a lot, but they seemed to be fleeing away to the east recently. You kept small bunches of their feathers in your hair all the time to try and attract the few left. 

Of course, this calm life had to end at some point. The Kou Empire marched in, claiming the territory and the people. You replied with cries of outrage and a sudden burst of magic that startled them. They hadn't expected some kind of magicians to live there, only peasants, possibly with swords. Worried about that and unsure of your power, they called the kingdom's most powerful Magoi user; Judal. 

"They'll come, that's for sure." Muttered your dad. You were getting ready. Of course, you'd stay at the back, near the rooftops, in light armour and singing spells out. Everyone was grim: you weren't fools. You knew this would result in either capture or death. But you wanted to be as much of a hindrance to the invaders as possible, rage fuelling you. Children's lips were set in thin lines, parents kissed their kids' foreheads, elders recounted old tales to analyse and reuse the tactics, and Magoi users sparred lightly. None fled. This small, magical village was dear to you all, there was no way anyone would turn tail and run. 

The first wave crashed in, only to have the first rank stopped by burning fire. Well, at least, that's what they believed. You had been working on this for quite awhile. It was still a bit clumsy, and incomplete, but in the heat of battle, no one noticed the flaws in your spell. 

Words continuously poured out of your mouth. You stumbled over consonants and some vowels were entirely skipped. It felt like an obstacle course, skidding around the words, the melody cracking, sweat rolling down your neck, your wings aching, heavy, so heavy, and useless. You'd seen so many people die, but with a bright spark in their eyes, one full of hope, pride, and steely resolution. 

You gulped in another breath of air. It stung in the back of your throat. You were half sprawled on a roof. But... You were pretty sure that this was he last wave. Pouring all your energy into this, you fired yourself upwards, shakily, sprung up, and opened your mouth to let forth one more song when-

Searing pain, burning yet ice cold, tore through your left wing. You screamed, drawing blood from your throat. You tumbled down, hitting the roof, then the ground. An impressive spike of ice protruded from the root of your left wing. You stared in bewilderment, refusing to believe what you saw, your mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. 

A slow, sarcastic clap started behind you. "Beautiful." Purred a dark voice. You looked up, and were blinded by darkness. You panicked, believing you were fainting, but then realised that it was Rukh. Tainted... Rukh. When in big, concentrated groups, you could see it like a light, shimmering, as if sunlight was being poured into that place. But is seemed that this person was draped in an inky black shadow. Bright red eyes observed you in amusement, his chin resting on one hand, a smirk playing on his lips while he sat comfortably on a carpet floating above the rooftops. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but someone interrupted him. 

"D-don't you dare touch Ongane!" The voice was weak and tired, and obviously afraid, but still defiant. You saw a small group of people, who had been managing medical aid, scarce food and weapons. They were glaring at the floating carpet. 

"Ongane..?" He mused. His grin widened. "Well, I must thank you, bird face. Thanks to your shaky illusions, this whole fight has become much more amusing. Not only did you make the Kou Empire quail in front of them, but you also healed people, making them suffer more and extending the whole thing!" A burst of happy yet slightly maniacal laughter followed. 

A cold, heavy weight dropped into your stomach. "Th-that's not true!" You squeaked. "I wasn't making them suffer! They wanted to- I was just trying to- they already chose- decided-" you fumbled around helplessly. 

He burst out laughing again, wiping away an imaginary tear. "Oh boy! And so naive too! I hope Kouen will let me keep you around for awhile, you sure will be fun to play with and break!"

A small, awkwardly thrown missile hit the bottom of the carpet and bounced away. The boy on it scrunched up his nose. "Pathetic." He scoffed. With a flick of his red-tipped wand and a few words, shards of ice were flung right into the small group's face. They were pierced by them, blood splattering the ground. 

A high pitched scream filled the air at the sight. You tried to scramble over, but your magic was still healing your wing; it was ice cold, more like dead weight, and you weren't even sure you'd be able to use it again. You faltered and curled up, muttering a healing song over and over, faster and faster but you knew you had already depleted your Magoi, and you would never be powerful enough to do anything about the dead anyways. 

The carpet floated down to you. You could now see that he wore black baggy pants, a chunari, a short shirt and golden bangles. He smirked down, his red eyes glinting. A long, black, sectioned ponytail flowed behind him. "I'm Judal." He announced, roughly grabbing your ailing wing, "and you're going to be fun to play with, little songbird."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He had taken great pleasure in showing you around the battlefield, talking like a tourist guide, showing you different dead bodies, explaining how each died, asking if you knew them and grinning wider as you started crying. 

"Ah, I think we should go back. This was fun and all but I have other things to do, y'know." You didn't answer, just stared at your left wing. It was already completely healed after he had said you dying of an infection would be no fun. He had done it so easily too. He was way too powerful. 

"What was your name again? The idiots in the village called you Ongane, but those are these annoying birds that sometimes come in the palace garden."

You pressed your arms against your mid section. Your name was (y/n), but there was no way you'd tell him. It felt like the last thing he didn't know, like you had a bit of power over him, even though you knew it wasn't true. "I..." Your voice slightly cracked. "It's... I can't... Remember... Because they always... Call me... Ongane?" You said lamely. 

Judal burst out laughing again. "Fine, I'll let you have that. You've entertained me wonderfully so far, and it's always more fun if you actually believe in a sliver of hope. Just a higher point for you to fall from." 

You cringed, and curled up again. Your mind was reeling, clawing at every single solution, and they all seemed impossible. The carpet flew fast, wind making your (h/l) (h/c) hair float around your head, like a halo or a lion's mane. You stared down sorrowfully at the passing landscape with wide, yet dull (e/c) eyes. Everything you knew, had known, was slipping away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you awoke, you weren't confused in the slightest way. The traumatising events of yesterday were still etched in your memory, like a scene carved in stone. You just felt extremely depressed, and your throat was dry. No wonder there, you had refused any offered food or drink and briskly asked for someone to show you to your room. Judal had greatly enjoyed seeing the servants cower in confusion, since you were in some ways a prisoner and below them in rank. Finally annoyed with them, he called them fools, ordered them to do whatever you asked (for now), demanded a bowl of peaches to be brought to his room, flicked his wand in their faces to get the point across then marched away in a way you found quite dramatic. 

You got out of bed, your old robes still clinging to your body. But they were shredded, and your heart sank, knowing you had no real reason to keep them except for nostalgia. Suddenly, an idea flashed through your head. You walked to a dressing table, and sure enough, a pair of golden, crane-shaped scissors sat there. Using them, you cut out a thin, long band from a clean edge of the robe. You tied it carefully around your neck, creating a white choker. Now sure you'd always have a small piece, you wandered out. It was nice and all to refuse drinks and amuse Judal and make servants cower, but you needed to find a way out if here, and you couldn't do that on an empty stomach. 

You passed a servant casually, making him splutter. "W-what are you doing?!"

You stared at him in surprise, then cocked an eyebrow, showing you didn't understand the nature of his question. "You shouldn't be out!" He hissed angrily. "Master Judal ordered us to keep an eye on you! If he sees you here, he'll have a fit!" There he stopped and shuddered. He was soon back to his old self though. "Quick! Back in! Where are those idiotic guards?!" He ushered you back to your room, yammering on, while you decided you did not like this person. So you did your worst; you gave him the silent treatment. 

Childish? Yes, but it kept your mind off your recent loss, and anything to keep you distracted from the tsunami of emotions was welcome. 

"So, what did you want?" Demanded the man, exasperated and looking completely fed up. You raised an eyebrow and waved some of your gown in his face. He scowled at you but nodded briskly before marching off. He was back soon tho, with layered robes and gowns. Some were pastel, some plain white. You finally picked an ivory one, with a layer of raspberry red and one of bright green underneath, just peeking out from the hem. You then nodded regally, silently gloating over his sour expression. 

When he was about to reach the door, you cleared your throat. He turned around, still scowling. "Some food and a drink would be nice too please." He nodded slowly and walked out. Once you were sure he was gone, you started exploring the room, running your fingers over every nook and cranny. The bed had a plain wooden frame, a soft, squishy mattress, plump pillows and soft sheets. The dressing table was pretty much the same, with a hairbrush, a comb, the scissors, and some other trinkets and jewellery. Next was an imposing window. It stretched along one whole side of the room, letting a small amount of sunlight pour in. It must be facing away from the sun now, but you guessed you'd be able to see a gorgeous sunset. 

You palmed the window panes, gently pushing to see if anything opened. No latches, handles, just thick glass with sturdy wooden frames. You felt slightly disappointed, even if you had expected it. While you pondered what to do, there was a knock on your door. 

You opened it, and there was the man, holding a tray of food and offering it gruffly. Guards now stood on each side of the door with slightly disgruntled looks. You took the tray and shut the door again, pressing your lips together, annoyed that more people were keeping an eye on you. 

Finally, you observed the food. On the tray was a jug of water, some dumplings in a bamboo box, and a glass. Not much, but definitely more than enough to go by. You settled back onto your bed, all the while pondering your issue and occasionally twisting some (h/c) curls around your finger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get better acquainted with your lovely captor.

Just as you finished your meal, someone kicked the door open. You yelped and jumped, tumbling off the bed then looking over fearfully, only to realise it was Judal. You weren't any less worried tho, and didn't move. "Ugh, come out already, you're looking even stupider than usual." He sneered, seeming to be a bad mood. You scrambled over right away. It was pathetic, but one needs to be alive to escape. He grabbed one of your wings and yanked you up, as was his custom, and started half dragging you out. 

"W-where are we going, Judal?" You dared to ask, trying to run after him at an awkward angle since he still held your wing. You got an knee to your ribs for your trouble, and a snappy "That's 'Master Judal' to you." You shut up, deciding you were better off not knowing what was going on. 

He suddenly stopped, causing you to crash your side into his back. You both stumbled a bit and he glared coldly at you. You shrunk down and he let out a long hissing breath, pushing his hair away with his free hand and closing his eyes. He half opened one to look at your face in which fear, confusion and curiosity were mixed. To your great surprise, he softly placed a hand on your cheek. But quickly, he jerked your head from side to side. Finally, he tilted your head back with a finger placed under your chin. He then let go of your head and wing, and started circling you, lifting up a wing at a time, running his hands over the feathers and even slightly yanking at them. He scrutinised you while you squirmed uncomfortably under his blank, scarlet gaze. He combed through a lock of your (h/t) (h/c), traced the curve of your chocker, and observed the lines on your hands. 

Finally, he stood back, a hand on his hips, and raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "I have got no clue how the hell you survived this long." He snorted bluntly. You stared at him, deeply offended, and a blush slowly colouring your face. "How dare you- I don't- you- magic-" you started spluttering, more mad about your stuttering than what he had said. 

He tossed his head back and let out a short bark of cynical laughter. "Egh. At least, if I'm down, I'll know there'll always be your innocent stupidity to cheer me up. You're weak, there's no two ways about it."

You frowned a bit and crossed your arms, self consciously rolling in your shoulders. "I'm not even a real magician or anything, just a Magoi mixup..." You mumbled. "And plus, I had to learn all this by myself." You didn't even know why you felt the need to have him see you in a better light. 

"A Magoi mixup, eh? A mistake? Seems fitting." He hummed in approval. Your head jerked up at that, hurt shining in your eyes. "Awe, did I make you sad?" He made a pout and looked at you in fake sympathy. "Yet another weak spot, I see. Jeez, I'm starting to wonder if you're even worth it."

You turn and fled at that, completely fed up. Maybe you would have gone to your room. Or the gardens. They were good places to cry. Bu you never even left, for one of your wings was snagged onto Judal's hand. "Not so fast, Ongane" he grinned slyly. "You didn't really think you'd get away so easily, did you? If you're not careful, I might just toss you up in the air and use you as a live target. It's always more fun when there's blood." You visibly stiffened at this. "There we go. Good girl. Now, we're going to the garden. You might be useful after all."

You trudged after him to the garden, where you both say next to the pond, you curled up with your chin on your knees, him crossed legs and a wide grin. 

"Sing." You stared up in surprise. "S-sing?" You asked. He rolled his eyes in annoyance and tossed his head back impatiently. "Don't you dare tell me you're deaf and stupid too. I said sing, so sing." "W-what do I sing?" "SHUT UP AND SING!" He barked, brandishing his wand. 

You squeaked and ducked, biting back a smart answer, and shakily starting a song. 

As you sang, the magic started timidly trickling out. You had trained, after all, to use your Magoi in the most minimalist yet powerful way. 

Hane otoshita datenshi wa  
Kegareta chigiri ni mi o yudanete  
Aishiatta kako de sae mo  
Sono te de keshisatteshimatta no  
Kizutsuita maigo no tenshi  
Yuugure no machi samayoi  
Kirei na hitomi o motta

Your voice lowered to a huskier tone, and a small burst of Magoi activated the intended spell; sound Rukh warped the notes of your song to different animal calls, and in a few seconds, you were having a very Snow White moment, with a pair of birds in your hair, a few dogs from the palace laid next to you, tails wagging, rodents from around, frogs, small reptiles, and even a full grown Chinese stag who seemed to have crashed through the palace just to get to you, its head laid on your lap while it stared with wide, adoring eyes. You had decided a more innocent spell might encourage Judal to lose interest in you and-

A hand was slapped over your mouth and a foot kicked the stag in the flank, which was soon followed by all animals scrambling to safety. "What the hell was that?!" Sneered Judal. "That was complete bullshit! I'm not an idiot! Show me something worth seeing, because I'll get you to do it one way or another!"

You nodded quickly and used a bit of water and fire magic to create a vapor by murmuring a small tune of your making. This was the easy part. Now...

Adahana sukkari mai chiru kisetsu  
Fumikiri no mukō gawa de nai teru  
Purasuchikku beru zebubu no haoto  
Aiso warai de kyō mo yari sugosu

The dark notes helped you guide light Rukh through the mist. Soon, it started taking on a dark, hulking shape. 

Kono usu yogoreta machikado no hate  
Haniwa no shindorōmu ni okasareta  
Kiteki no neiro o chotto zurashi te  
Gaiya kara sukashi te gamu kan deta

A snarling beast, nearly the size of a horse, stood in Judal's face. It had green, pain-ridden eyes, scruffy paws with grossly shaped claws, and long, shaggy dirty blonde fur. You weren't exactly sure what it was, but normally, you'd call up about a dozen or so, and that sent enemies skipping over to the next country. 

"Better." Hummed Judal. "But is that really all you can do? Pretty lights?" At that moment, a white hot flame shot out of the beat's mouth. It was stopped by Judal's Borg, of coursed but he seemed slightly surprised. 

Mayonaka no yoji ni mitsuketa  
Yotsuba no kurōbā yaki tsuita

You had continued singing. Finally, you stopped. The beast snarled, let out one more flame, and disappeared. "They stop when you sing?" "I can make them last a bit, but it takes more Magoi and I have to sing to them from time to time." You admitted. 

"And about that fire..." "Ah, yes. Well, others tend to be skeptical too, so I shoot a small, simple fire spell from behind the beast so it passes through and appears to be spitting flames..." You mumbled, rubbing your arm. 

"Not too dumb after all." Muttered Judal. He scratched his chin thoughtfully as he stared down at you. "Any other useful stuff you can do?"

You shifted awkwardly but nodded. "I mostly worked on light, water and fire to create illusions... And a bit on life, since I need to heal people..."

"Really? Light, water and fire? Aka three types who are very close together and hard to work with?" He snorted. 

You puffed out your cheeks. "It just made it harder to manage, but at least I did it...." You grumbled. 

He tossed his hair out of his face, then grabbed his wand. Announcing a small flame spell, he burned your arm before you could even yelp in surprise. "Ow!" You cried, tears welling up as you cradled your arm. 

"Heal it." He ordered. You nodded unhappily and took in a deep breath, before breaking into yet another song. 

Machi akari hanayaka  
Eeteru masui no tsumetasa  
Nemure nai gozen niji  
Subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru

Oiru gire no raitaa  
Yaketsuku youna i no naka  
Subete ga sou uso nara  
Hontouni yokatta noni ne

Slowly, the spell healed you up. You let out a tired sigh. "Tired already?" He sighed in disappointment. You nodded meekly. "Too bad." He replied, and easily lifted himself off the ground. Your eyes widened as a huge grin split his face in two. "Fly little bird!" He crowed, and sent a gust of wind magic to constantly stay under your wings. Your eyes widened as you started flying like a real bird. As you gasped in delight, a lightning bolt singed one of your feathers. You squawked in surprise and flapped desperately to get out of Judal's range. That just made him laugh again. "I have three minutes to get you, so you better get used to this!" He yelled before summoning ice. 

You flapped your wings hard and fast, soaring above the garden wall, only to let yourself plummet down the other side. Just in time too, for a half dozen ice spears suddenly jutted out of the wall right above your head. Your pupils slowly dilated, then you took off flying even faster. You had no idea how, but you were able to quickly zip between a few pillars. You guessed Judal's wind magic had something to do with this. Speaking of Judal, you could hear his maniacal cackles as he simply batted away the pillars with ice, leaving a trail of either panicking or fainting servants behind him. 

You felt kind of bad, plus the roof started to sag, so you did something every instinct screamed at you to not do; you soared up. 

That very instant was magical. It truly felt like you were weightless, your hair caressing your (s/c) face, the sun sending a tingling feeling down your arms as it warmed your face and stomach. 

Then, an ice shard, several in fact, punctured your wings, and you were sent spiralling down. You had no idea what was going on. Your whole body felt numb, you saw the sky, then the ground, then the sun, then blood, and feathers, and water, then starting up again, but less clear, and again, but in a different order, then there was a splash, and you believed you were going to drown, but you stopped right above the water. Your wings were submerged and were what had made the sound. 

Judal slowly walked up, looking disappointed. "Tcheh, I thought you'd last longer." He muttered. At that moment, a section of the part you had been in completely collapsed, a chorus of screams sounding. You both stared blankly until, a few minutes later, a very flustered and tired man came running into the garden. He had a messy red mane tied back in a ponytail, but a part still fell over his right eye. A smattering of freckled decorated his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, and he was frantically waving around a black feathered fan. 

"Judal!" He cried out "did you just destroy my study?!" He seemed outraged. 

"It sure seems so, Koumei!" Grinned Judal before releasing his spell, this dropping you into the water with a small "Eep!" You swam back up, spluttering, your wings ridiculously heavy when soaked. 

"And this poor girl too. Can't you just put an end to it or something?" Added Koumei, seeming to suddenly be extremely tired. "Nah, she's fun to play with." Grinned Judal. 

"A little help here?" You gurgled before falling back under. You were soon pulled out by two pairs of arms, which you quickly learned belong to two servants. Koumei sighed and flicked away a bit of hair, placing his fan in front of his face. You gasped for air on the ground, your wings still full of ice, but numb from the water. "Can't... No more... Magoi..." You panted. 

Koumei glanced at Judal, who stubbornly crossed his arm and turned his back to you, making the former roll his eyes and flick his fan at a servant, who scurried away hurriedly. She soon came back with another person, apparently a healer, who did his best to fix you up. You all just kind of stood there, silently, you on the ground, Judal with his back to you, and Koumei, the servants and the healer all staring down at you. 

Finally, Koumei rubbed at the black circles under his eyes and sighed yet again. "If you play so roughly with a toy, Judal, it'll break quick." He muttered "Kouen won't be happy when he gets back..." He added, before trudging away, the servants and healer scuttling after him. You continued to lay there, in the sun. It was nice. You started humming a small tune, that you constructed along. Words started bubbling up at the back of your throat. 

"Migi kata ni..."

Judal glanced over questioningly. 

"Murusaki chōcho... Kiss o shita kono... Heya no sumi de..." 

You'd started getting excited and tapping the grass to the rhythm. 

"Setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon!" You finished with a burst, bolting up. Since you had no more Magoi, it had no effect, but the simple power of this new spell coursed through you. 

You hurriedly scrambled to Judal, who looked like he was considering sending you to the loony bin. You grabbed his hands and twined your fingers with his, which resulted in his eyes slightly widening in shock. 

A rush of adrenaline was blasted through you, and you twirled away with a happy squeal. You finally flung your arms out triumphantly. Then, you collapsed onto the grass and started muttering the tune over and over again to not forget it. 

Finally, you slowly lifted your head, only to realise you were alone. You shrugged, guessing Judal must've gotten bored or been freaked out by you, and just went back to your room. 

Little did you know, he wasn't very far away, leaning against a pillar, teeth clenched, hand gripping at his shirt and breath coming out in short quick gasps. And he had no idea why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm!  
> So hopefully some of you saw the songs and went "yeaaaaah I know that!"   
> They're all Vocaloid songs, and in order, they are  
> Black Vow (Miku, Luka, KAITO)  
> Deep Sea City Underground (Rin)  
> Meltdown (Rin)  
> Butterfly on Your (My) Right Shoulder (Rin, Len)
> 
> All of Reader's songs will be Vocaloid ones and I'll always list them like this at the end of chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuryuu. Nuff said.

Ever since the small  
incident   
Judal had been very different around you. He seemed a bit more jumpy, and snappy, and bad tempered. He treated you as if you wielded a great weapon that he didn't quite understand. You were thoroughly confused but finally decided that he was just messing with you and continued plotting away. 

He still dragged you out from time to time so he could chase you around and try to use you as a living target, but you got more and more nimble. He also more or less helped you control your Magoi, more so in the form of snappy comments and sassy advice than actual teaching. You continued wandering the place, remembering every entrance, exit, hallway, room, door, dust bunny and such. You also worked hard on wind magic, but much to your dismay, making yourself fly was harder than it seemed. 

In a way, life was calm. You had met the other inhabitants of the palace, and noticed how each was very peculiar, which was gratified by varying levels of like or dislike from you. For example, you found Kougyoku very endearing if not a bit annoying,  Hakuei was mostly too busy, Koumei was a bit of a bore,  but he liked the pigeon feathers you'd bring him, Kouen was downright scary and so was Kouha. 

And then there was Hakuryuu. You couldn't believe how incredibly well he cooked and how friendly he was. He had been extremely shy, and it had been quite hard to get him to warm up to you. But when he did, you knew you had gained a great friend, if not more. He was kind and skilled and just wonderful all around, and you greatly enjoyed his company. 

You even told him your real name. When you did, he had said it slowly, then smiled an impossibly angelic smile and commented on how well (y/n) fit you. 

Often, you would ditch Judal to spend the whole day with Hakuryuu. This caused the Magi to always get this sour look on his face, but you didn't care much. Many times, you almost told Hakuryuu that you planned to escape. He seemed like the one who was most likely to understand and help you, but each time you were about to let the words slip out, you bit them back hastily. 

That is, until he decided to reveal to you his ulterior motives. 

~~~

"I want to cause a revolution."

You froze. A smile was still on your face, your hand still held out to a delicate yellow butterfly. 

A few seconds passed. 

The butterfly flew away. 

Hakuryuu gently placed a hand on your outstretched arm. "(Y/n)..." He crooned softly, and your heart melted a bit. "Listen... If I'm telling this to you, it's because I guess that you can't be happy, staying locked up here. I bet that, however deep down, you want to escape. And I want to throw over the current Kou Empire. If we work together, we can take it down. You'll escape. I'll finally fix this blasted country.  We'll both finally... FINALLY be free."

He stared at you, a sparkle of steely determination in his eyes. You practically got lost in their ever lasting blue, the sharp contrast between the two only drawing you in even more. You bit your lips, unconsciously tilting your head closer. "I... I..." You started. 

Your heart beat a few times. Why were you hesitating? You spent a second or two reeling in your mind. Why were you hesitating? Why were you hesitating? This was your chance, if you wanted it, you could take it, if you just took his hand. You realised that most of your body was locked down because of doubt. 

However shameful it was, you didn't fully trust him. Another part of you was scared of consequences, if his plan failed. And finally, a small part shouted Judal's name with increasingly strong emotions. You weren't sure why, but just guessed it was hate and fear and that you were scared he'd find out and hurt, if not kill you for being a part of the plan. 

Hakuryuu's face fell when he saw hesitation, then shame, sadness and timidity swim in your features. He sighed. "I'm sorry. It must be a lot for you. I shouldn't have asked." He murmured. 

You blinked out of your musings. "Oh no! No no! It's just that... I'm... I'm scared." You said. "I've seen how badly Judal can hurt me, and how heartless some of the royal family can be - no offence to you, of course -, and I'm just really scared of what might happen if your...plan...fails..." You looked away, then gasped, realising what you'd said. "N-not that I expect your plan to fail! No, no, don't take it tagged way! I-I mean I hadn't expected my village to be so completely destroyed either, but it happened, and I mean I still have hope, but, uh, well-" you stuttered. "Crap." You mumbled. 

He just smiled softly at you. "Hey. It's ok. I'm actually really scared too. But if you don't want to join right away, it's fine. I'll always keep a place especially for you. Ongane..." With that, he stood up and walked away, while you tried to stop yourself from swooning too much. 

~~~

Right away,  Judal knew you were trying to hide something. You did a pretty decent job at hiding it on your face, but there wasn't anything you could do about the Rukh that were in absolute turmoil around your head. They sensed something big was to come, and they knew that you would not only have a big part in it but also more or less understood what was to happen, which resulted in them swooping in fast, sloppy circles next to you. 

"Spit it out already, bird face." Muttered Judal. He twirled his wand around his fingers, the blood red gem catching and throwing light.

"Nothing" you choked out. His frown deepened and he slowly, dangerously approached you. 

"I said." He started with a low growl, "WHAT IS IT?!" He grabbed your throat and easily pulled you up away from the ground. A surprised squeak morphed into a gurgle as it tried to pass your throat. You started squirming and clawing at his hands, throwing back your shoulders and twisting your hips to try and get away. 

"So," Said Judal in a conversational tone, "are you going to answer?" He took his time, drawing out each word, as if you were a small child. 

You tried to nod or say yes, with extreme difficulty. Your vision was slightly clouded with orange and it seemed like bright pink flower outlines were blooming before your eyes. Black started nibbling at the end of your vision when he finally dropped you. 

"So, Ongane" he crouched down to your level. "Are. You. Going. To. Answer?" 

You nodded weakly while still trying to regain your breath. "It... Ah..." You started out, glancing around for help. "I... I over heard... Someone... Yes, someone, um, a servant, talking about how some people in the city are planning a... A revolution. Yes. But, but it was probably just gossip." You managed to say. 

Judal slowly nodded while rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. "And you were hoping it was true and were planning to try and escape with them, hm?" He asked casually. 

You froze for a second then gave up, nodding and staring at the suddenly incredibly interesting grass blades. 

You were surprised by a hand starting to softly pet your hair. You didn't move a muscle as it traveled down your (h/l), (h/c) hair. When it reached the tips, it curled under to slightly tug at the roots of your (h/c) locks. With a small mewl as the only sign of protest, you tilted your head up. 

He was staring at you, completely stoic, the bright red eyes not betraying anything. "If you really think you'd get away that easily," he started slowly, 

"then not only are you sorely mistaken, but you don't know me well at all. I picked you. You are mine. You will only get to go when I say so. You aren't going to escape my grasp that easily. Need I remind you that I am the most powerful person in this palace? For now, you are to stay with me and be mine only." He murmured in a low voice. 

Then he got up and turned away from you. With a swing of his hips and a flick of his left hand, the other one holding his wand on his hip, he sassily added in a way more playful voice "Now run along and go see you dear Amber Dragon or whatever. I have something to do."

He strode purposefully back into the palace, and you bolted up as soon as possible, sprinting through the gardens and yelling Hakuryuu's name. Your heart was beating wildly, full of worry over what you had done. 

Had you done the right thing? You hadn't betrayed him, right? So it was ok?

You finally found him alone in a garden, practicing with a long stick as not to harm anyone or anything too much. 

"Hakuryuu!" You cried out. You were in full out panic mode and tears were brimming in your eyes. "Hakuryuu! Hakuryuu!" He looked up, seeming surprised by your flustered tone. 

"(Y/n)?" He questioned, confused. "What's wrong?" 

"Judal" you whispered. "I'm so so sorry... But... He somehow knew I was keeping something from him... I resisted, but he almost choked me, and I... And I..."

Hakuryuu stared at you with wide eyes. "You told him what I was planning?" He asked. 

You shook your head quickly. "I-I said I heard servants gossiping about it." You murmured. 

"Oh no, knowing him, he's probably hunting down the servant who said that!" Panicked Hakuryuu. 

"W-what?! He's gonna hurt them?! Even though they're innocent?!" You squeaked. "Oh no no no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean, I just thought, I just wanted to not betray you!" You slapped your hands over your mouth. 

"No, listen, it's fine, it's gonna be fine, I don't blame you. I shouldn't have dragged you into this mess, I should've known... Of course... The Rukh... We just, have to find a solution for this." He said, rubbing your shoulder to calm you down. 

"I just hope he doesn't end up killing a servant." You said in a quivering voice. 

A third voice joined your conversation.   
"Oh, no, no. Don't worry. If there's anyone going down, it won't be a servant."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More reasons why you can't have nice things (including but not limited to your powers, Judal, feelings and because the plot demands so)

Your mind obstinately thought up the most ludicrous scenario possible that would exclude the apparent truth. 

 

It was probably... Kouha. With.... a voice modulator? A wind spell? Uh, sure. He had said this because... hem.... For some reason, the first thing that came to your mind was bears. Alright, you grudgingly accepted because of bears- bears from Rem, even- it was so impossible that it started to make sense. The thought spurred you on, detailing out the reason for that phrase in the now sadly very familiar voice, yes, maybe, just maybe if you thought hard enough, it'd be true, and it wouldn't be Judal with his wand behind you but Kouha surrounded by a trio of Roman black bears dressed as Indians-

 

But no, it was too little too late, the half second of shocked silence passed and you heard the tell-tale slithering of Judal's pants as he circled to stand next to Hakuryuu and yourself. For once his eyes weren't blank, and you could distinctively read anger- anger and a tinge of hurt that confused you to no end. The whole thing was ringed with what seemed to be jealousy.

 

"No..." he continued in a low voice, slowly bringing up his wand, "if anyone's dying at my hands soon, it definitely... won't be a servant."

 

The vermillion jewel which adorned his object of power came to a rest against Hakuryuu's throat and something in you screamed to push him away, do something, dammit, look at his face, the fear and anger painted on your beloved dragon's face, betrayal too, he hated you now, you were both done for, but these same things, mirrored in the Magi's eyes... Why....?

 

Said eyes slowly turned to you. "Y/n, is that right?" he growled softly. "Y/n..." he spoke it gently, eyes cast down, as if he was pulling it apart to understand its meaning. You didn't quite control the nod you gave him as your mind was swarmed by the memory of Hakuryuu, who had pronounced your name with the same carefulness the first time.

 

"And he knew it." It wasn't a question; it was a fact. A cold hard fact which, for some reason, dropped into the pit of your stomach. Why did you feel bad about this? You shouldn't. It was almost as if you wanted to protect Judal, as if you cared for him. What in the world was wrong with you?!

 

"He knew it." Your inner turmoil was no reason for him to stop now. His smooth, even voice was slowly rising. "He knew it before me. This..." his lips curled into a derisive snarl, "scum knew the name of my songbird before me." His eyes darted back to you and his free hand reached for a lock of your hair. "Looks like you didn't believe me, y/n..."

 

"Don't touch her." Hissed Hakuryuu. "You're scaring her. Stop it. Don't touch her." You could clearly see he was dying of fear inside, but he still looked squarely at Judal.

 

Judal paused for a second, then resumed his action. The back of his hand traveled down your silken locks, and he slowly looked back at the other. 

 

"'Don't touch her'." He mused "'Don't touch her'. Or what then, prince?" the spite placed in that word was clear. "What will you do? Go cry to your brothers? I'd like to remind you you're stirring up a rebellion which, as far as I know isn't something the ruler, however close you are to them, take kindly."

 

A few quick words slipped from you – "Boku wo tomerareru yatsu wa doko ni mo inai", the most powerful part of a spell you had been concocting – and Judal was – for a split second – surprised by the snapping jaws of small beasts. That time was more than enough for you to half dive towards Hakuryuu, grabbing the back of his clothes and dragging him along while he stumbled in stupor. It was stupid, really, to have hoped to outwit Judal, mostly with something so small, so meager.... Which was soon proved by the ice shards which sprouted from a suddenly very dry ground around the two of you. One even had the delicacy to nip Hakuryuu's heel and bruise his back. Judal once again circled back in front of you. You squirmed in your cage which was too small to shy away from him. He absent-mindedly grazed your cheek with his fingers. "You're getting better, my little bird..."

 

What happened next was very unexpected. He let down the cage, told Hakuryuu to continue on, and before the other could reply anything, he grabbed one of your wings and pulled you along. 'This is it.' You thought 'This is it, I'm dying, I'll be last seen as a roast chicken at a dinner table, he's going to murder me, chop off my head, pluck all of my feathers off- 'at which point the unexpected took yet another turn and you found yourself thrown into a room darkened by closed blinds. "Enjoy your new cage." Said a stoic voice before he slammed and locked the door shut.

 

What was happening? This was not ok. This was not normal. Where were you? It was nowhere like your old room, and besides it was in an entirely different part of the palace. Judal's then, maybe? You glanced around but no, it wasn't possible; the room seemed to have been previously unoccupied and devoid of the sweet fruit Judal often had with him.

 

If it wasn't yours and it wasn't his, why put you here?

 

Your question was answered what you guessed was several hours later (the blinds were very effective at keeping almost all light out, so you spent much time adjusting to the darkness and trying to follow the map in your mind to see where you were) when a door next to your bed opened with a small click. You first noticed some soft warm light spilling from the door, only blocked by the next thing you saw- the Magi standing in the way, leaning a bit against the doorframe, head hung down. He seemed tired, more so than usual, which awoke an unusual mix of wariness and concern in the pit of your stomach.

 

You both stood there for a couple seconds before Judal started speaking. "I'm so tired Y/n..." he whispered. "You have no idea how annoying your brat of a dragon is to keep tabs on, especially now that he knows I'm aware of his pathetic scheme. He tried to get the people to withhold the revolution for a while, suspicious of my motives, and I had to run around spreading different orders in disguise. How bothersome." He had slowly lifted his head meanwhile, and his lips curled into a displeased grimace. 

 

You stood stone still, confused as to what to do or say, how to react to this. Seeing that you weren't responding, he slowly started walking towards you in long loping steps, a smirk starting to draw itself on his lips. "I'm soooooo tired Y/n...." he repeated in a deep purr, staring at you almost hungrily. He stopped in front of you. "Say, won't you sing for me...?" you were even more taken aback by his request. "But be smart and don't try any funny tricks, alright?" his wand lightly grazed your throat ad you got the point, deciding to comply for now. You nodded at him, blinking.

 

At that he smiled and flopped back onto your bed, and you sat next to him. You decided to sing a lullaby which conjured its story in small plays of light

 

tatoe awa ni narō tomo

 

watashi wa anata ga suki deshita

 

kono umi to sora ni tokete

 

anata o mimamoru wa

 

Small mermaids started swirling above Judal's head, which he observed lazily. Seeing as he wasn't protesting against this, you hastily continued on

 

umi no soko de yume ni miteta

 

sora ni michiru aoi hoshi o

 

umi no naka de nozon de ita

 

toki ga michiru hi ga kuru made

 

His eyes were slowly closing as the melody slipped off your tongue in gentle soothing notes. In his sleepy state, he started to hum along a bit. Bits of "utae" even escaped him at the chorus. 

 

"Indeed..." he murmured with a low rumbling laugh, "you are getting better... I'll have to watch you even more closely..." You felt very much confused but weren't given the chance to comment as he got up languidly, stretching out his arms above his head. When he got to the door which you realized led to his room, he addressed you a big, slightly menacing grin. "Sweet dreams my song bird~" and he was gone with the click of a key in a lock.

 

You stayed seated on the edge of your bed a bit longer, your mind trying to go over several things in a sensible, orderly way- and failing miserably. Your thought simply kept on jumping from one question to another. Why was Judal so mellow all of a sudden? How could you explain the soft, warm feeling spreading in your chest? Was the revolution going to take place? Why did Judal want it so badly? How was Hakuryuu doing and what was his plan? And above all, screaming louder than ever, how could you get away? How could you escape? Because this raging storm of words and doubts in your mind was so tiring, you just wanted to live, chop off your wings to go unnoticed and blend in with everyone else. You didn't want.... Whatever this was.

 

You gently fell back onto your bed, taking a few seconds to adjust your wings. You took in several deep breaths. It was confusing and a bit scary, but it was ok. Because you realized you knew where you were, as you knew where Judal's room was; not too far away from a door servants used to enter and leave the palace, rather lightly guarded. If you could hold a quick illusion to blend in with a group of servants leaving.... You could leave tomorrow morning, going with the night service which would be leaving the palace's grounds and let up to the day one. But hopefully, Judal would run around sabotaging whatever Hakuryuu's ideas gave and come back tired once again. Then if he asked you to sing again and slipped back into that nearly vulnerable state again, you might be able to extract useful information about his plans and... tell them... to Hakuryuu... thus... backstabbing him...

 

Why did this make you feel so guilty? What bothersome feelings, you thought. He kidnapped you. He hurt you and he enjoys it. Don't fall prey to his petty games. Your mind back in order – or so you hoped -, you set onto the task of what you'd ask him. The questions would have to be carefully crafted to get as much information as possible without being too obvious. Laying on your bed, wings half spread out in a slightly less awkward position, you formed and reformed each query. About what he was doing, why, and mostly....

 

"you are getting better... I'll have to watch you even more closely..."

 

This confused you. Sure, your skills had improved a bit, but you didn't think it'd be to the point where he would actually say it. Maybe it had something to do with the Rukh...

 

You closed your eyes, the last words that left your mouth before you slipped into a somewhat peaceful sleep seeming weirdly appropriate....

 

I will sing, i will sing, Forever to you

 

Even though you cannot hear a word that i'm singing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reasons this is honestly one of my favourite chapters 
> 
> Anyways, the snippet of a song that summoned the small beasts will be used again, and more completely- so I won't give the name right now, tho you are welcome to find the song. As for the lullaby, it's The Little Mermaid sung by Luka, which I must say is quite good. The last two lyrics are the translation of the chorus in English


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's run away this is such a good idea ammirite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's just something basic swearing or whatever. Do I need to note that?

A bit after you woke up the next morning, Judal barged in with a platter, muttering something about 'idiotic peasants' and 'annoying dragons'. You soon realized you were quite hungry from not having eaten much yesterday. You perked up, fully emerging from the fragrant sheets and quilt. Judal placed the platter in front of you and sat cross legged at the end of the bed, blankly looking at you eat up. When you finished, he took the platter without a word, simply brushing some of your hair behind one of your ears.

You ended up alone and locked up in the mostly dark bedroom with only a barely better lit bathroom to entertain you. You ended up sleeping, not having realized that life in general since your capture had been quite taxing on you. You snuggled up amongst the pillows and spent the day comfortably drifting in and out of sleep, dreaming of memories, thinking of your plan to escape and pretty much second guessing every idea you had.

Judal didn't come near noon but a platter was brought to you and you were told it was about 5. You still had to wait awhile, but as time passed, you got scared that Judal might have had other activities and wouldn't come to see you. You were laying on your stomach, wings spread out lazily, as you toyed with the idea. Just as you wondered if you should then reschedule your escape, you heard the click of Judal's door unlocking. You sat up, probably a bit too enthusiastically, for it caused Judal to smirk at you. He proceeded to slowly walk over again, and laid in bed, his head snuggled into your lap. He gave you a sly smile. "Sing for me again, Y/n..." he purred, gazing at you through half lidded eyes. Trying to not show how flustered you were, you quickly thought of another lullaby and started singing, a bit more shakily than usual

Machi hazure no chiisana minato 

Hitori tatazumu shoujo

Kono umi ni mukashi kara aru

Hisokana ii tsutae

The lights painted a girl with blonde hair, the waves licking her feet, the bottle tightly clenched in her hand.... As the song went on, you started absent mindedly playing around with Judal's hair. When the last note left you and you decided it had lingered long enough, you decided it was just the right time to ask him.

"Judal..." when you didn't get an answer, you looked down, only to be surprised by his peacefully sleeping face. "Oh." You panicked for a second. Waking him up seemed like the last thing you should ever do and decided to wait it out in hopes he woke up. Naturally, luck was not on your side, and you found yourself laying on your back, nearly dozing off, with the slight pressure of his head on your stomach after he had tossed a bit in his sleep. You finally gave up, morosely noting you wouldn't be getting out of here by tomorrow morning as you had planned.

The next morning, you were the first to wake up, and stared in distress at Judal's head which had ended up in the crook of your neck. Thankfully, he woke up within a few minutes. He yawned and sleepily observed his surroundings, and when his eyes fell on your reddening face, a content smirk curled his lips. He placed one hand on either side of you, nuzzled your cheek and purred "Morning sweetheart~" right into your ear. When he pushed himself back upwards, he burst out laughing at your shocked expression. He tossed his hair back, grinned at you, and sashayed out, locking the door behind himself. You laid awhile longer in bed, a bewildered expression still adorning your features. Finally, you slowly propped yourself up.

Alright. Let's all calm down for a second. But your heart didn't seem to agree. You got up and paced around, calming your beating heart, stretching your aching wings and organizing your scattered thoughts. This hadn't exactly played out as planned. Should you stay awhile more or flee as soon as possible? You hopped on one foot then the other, feeling very unsure. If you could get information, it'd be a tactical advantage, though you'd have to stay longer around Judal which... wasn't something that sounded as displeasing as it should. Alright, you finally decided, I'll stay a bit and see how it goes.

Which turned out to be a horrible decision. Judal fell asleep during every lullaby, and if you dared stop to ask a question, he'd glare at you from under half lidded eyes until you continued on with the song. He started staying around you more, as the country appeared to be at ease for a while. He spent his time with you complaining about things, acting irrationally possessive, and just being a complete ass in general. He'd get annoyed for just about everything and insisted upon nearly always being with you. This behavior was a sharp contrast to him at night. He'd slink into your room and cuddle until he fell asleep with the sound of the melodious lullabies still in his ears. 

This meant that whenever there was a service change, he was around, and you sadly found out that even when lulled by songs, his mind was clear enough to avoid your questions. You started getting very annoyed with the situation, lamenting that the first night was the only one when that would have worked. You were getting more and more agitated as time went on. In between Judal's mood swings, your crumbling plan and the ever-existing reminder of how life had led you here, you couldn't take it anymore.

You snapped one day when Judal went berserk over some detail so small you had already forgotten what it was. He normally wandered off to some kind of duties around 8, just a bit after the service change. That day, you picked the lock as you had practiced to before and you marched up to the single guard at the servant's door and before he could ask why you weren't with Judal, you punched his chest. His breath knocked out just long enough, you halfheartedly hissed out a song, causing him to find himself wrapped in vines just flimsy enough to hold him for a while, a bubble of emptiness around his mouth to prevent him yelling and warning others.

You unclipped the keys from his belt, unlocked the door, clipped them back on and walked off. You were still fuming, going over multiple reasons why everything was Judal's fault. While grumbling these and kicking just about anything that was on the path, you simply marched straight away. Awhile later, having somewhat calmed down, you looked up, wondering why you hadn't gotten to a village yet. You looked back and suddenly realized you had taken the wrong path; you were on the road where a cart brought the servants who lived in other farther villages back home. Oh.

All around was nearly knee high grass, and looking back, you saw the palace looking quite small. You couldn't go back; by now the guard had probably gotten free and you were being searched for (more so in fear of Judal's rage than anything else). Maybe it wasn't so bad you went this way; there were more chances that they'd search the village first. You looked off ahead, but nothing was visible. Muttering angrily, you took to shredding and thinning out your clothes to move more easily. This would be a long trip, but you were pretty sure you could make it.

What you guessed to be two hours or so later, you collapsed at the edge of some woods. You had thankfully crossed a stream previously, so weren't too thirsty. You were starting to see the hazy dots of a village, but you could still see the castle. You decided you deserved a nap and lay on your stomach, wings spread out wide, eyes slowly closing. How homely the earth was. How cool and gentle the wind was. Yet something deep in you was whimpering and lamenting, something was missing, you weren't happy. Before you could delve deeper into this, sleep brushed over your face.

Yelling, angry and frustrated, as well as someone shaking you was what woke you up. You cracked an eye open to be greeted by Judal's flaming red eyes. He looked absolutely livid, and his words slowly started forming and being comprehended.

"-two hours, two, fucking hours, I've flying all over the place, looking for your sorry ass, with all those idiots who couldn't get their fucking story straight, and here I find you, peacefully sleeping in the middle of a field! God forbid you ever try to run again, Y/n, because I won't go as easy on you! Just how fucking dare you run away from me- "

And it went on, this long, furious rant, sprinkled with insults here and there, his hands tightening over your shoulders, nails digging into your flesh. You were staring hazily at him. Your mind felt as if it was swarmed by a thick syrup, filling every crevice and slowing your thoughts. You blinked very slowly at him and then asked in a hoarse, sleepy voice: "Why did you wake me up...?"

Crack

Suddenly you were looking to the right, and your left cheek was stinging. You slowly turned your head back to Judal, who's lips were curled in a feral snarl.

"What. The. HELL Judal?!" you roared. "Can't you stop?! Can't you ever stop?! Can't you realize you're hurting me?! Why can't you just let me go? Why do you want to keep me around so badly? Just leave me alo- "

He had grabbed your face, and you stopped, mesmerized by those bright red eyes. Slowly, ever so slowly, he whispered "You're mine." So the both of you stayed there, kneeling in the long grass, his hands pressing into your skin, yours in your lap, the wind tousling your hair and eyes staring deep into each other. Seconds and minutes passed, but you stayed there.

The magic was broken by Judal suddenly yanking you up by one of your wings and practically throwing you onto the carpet you only now saw. You stayed in a quivering, crumpled heap as he jumped on and started off back to the palace. The only accurate way to describe your thoughts at that moment was them melting into one and swirling around your head. There was no mayhem yet no calm, you just felt empty. Empty and horrified. You slowly came to realize you had never really truly thought you'd be able to make it; you had known Judal would, sooner rather than later, come in and find you, that you had accepted this, and that you felt no sadness towards your escape that would never be.

While you tried to comprehend your feelings, Judal starts to talk. At first it's slow, and cold. His voice forces itself out, as if he didn't want to talk to you at all. As the sentences piled up, he started relaxing again, slipping back into his usual mood. He longly explains that Hakuryuu had escaped the palace, undoubtedly to get his 'fucking idiotic' revolution going, and that we all should be prepared because it'd be simply terrible ("Kouen's words- he cares too much, it'll be a breeze"), that servants were also escaping to help, and that everyone was picking a side. "If you have even an ounce of intelligence, you'll realize your best choice is to fight alongside me." He stated almost casually, glancing back at you. You didn't even bother sitting up, knowing you didn't truly have a choice.

When you started seeing the palace, a huge hole in the outer wall caught your attention. When you flew in, you noticed more pillars were half destroyed and missing pieces. A man who appeared to be the head mason and architect was having a mental meltdown in front of the carnage. "I thought you said the revolution hadn't started yet!" you frowned. "What happened?"

"Oh, that was just me looking for you." He replied breezily. You hovered over a garden then finally came down, where you both sat on the grass. "Alright" he said with an unnerving smile, "I want you to do something..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Regret Message!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover another facet to your abilities

"You remember the weird little two legged beasties you sent after me while trying to save your beloved dragon?" started Judal, gesturing a bit vaguely. 

You stiffen up, scared you'd be getting yelled at (or worse) again. He pays this no heed and continues "Well you see, I'd like you to recreate them again. I have something I need to see." Once again it seems he has the delightful ability to entirely surprise you, and you stare at him for awhile. Once you notice the impatience slowly drawing itself on his face, you decide it's in your best interest to do as he asks and conjure up the things. 

Surii tsuu wantte aizu kamashitara shita wo dase  
Nakayubi tatete zekkouchou  
Aji mo usureta razuberii no gamu wo hakisutete

You let out a bit hastily, your wings flapping in nervousness

Bai ai....

As your voice reached that last syllable, the small creatures seemed to simply poof in around you, babbling away in grunts and wet grumbles. Their stumpy green tails wag energetically as they prance about. You glance up to see Judal's reaction which is... Surprisingly pleased and.... Excited?

He reached down and... Touched one of them. Shock zapped through your body and your mind blanked making the next words get stuck in your throat and the little beasts disappear. You still stay there, wide eyed, while Judal is jubilating. 

"What just happened?" the blank confusion is evident in your voice as you look up at him. 

"You've been pouring life Rukh into them!" he crows, "You've been giving them life, which might explain why your shitty illusions last so little! You've actually been creating beings! That's why they held me back so long then, one surprised me by biting my foot. Do it again, but this time, knowing what you're doing. Do it again!" he cries out in insistance. 

Still trying to process the fact that you were literally creating beings, you fumble through the next verse of the song, making only one, but very real looking tadpole thing. Judal carefully bends down and pick it up, making it screech and squirm in his hands. 

Your voice falters a bit as you feel energy being yanked out of you in handfuls and you finally stop, panting a bit. The creature garbles a bit more in Judal's hands then poofs in a cloud of lukewarm mist which drenches his eyebrows and pearls on his fingers. His face doesn't change as he still stares at where he'd been holding it. 

You hold in your breath at this, convinced he'd have a fit because you couldn't hold the illusion longer, or because it wasn't good enough, but instead, a slow smile spreads on his lips. His eyes lift up to meet yours and a hand rakes through his hair. This is followed up by him slithering up next to you. 

He grabbed your face a bit roughly, looking at you through half lidded eyes. "Indeed, my little song bird..." his warm breath on your face sent a shiver down your spine and widened your eyes a bit "I must say you're coming along quite nicely" a rumbling laugh escaped him as he dipped his head down and kissed you forcefully, his eyes slipping shut. You stared at him a second more, before, without a second thought, letting yourself melt into his embrace.

Pleased by this, he growls a bit and nips at your lip, making you sigh gently against him. He withdraws playfully, ruby red eyes sparkling. You frown and try to reach up and meet his lips, but he just laughs at you. He finally graces you with another kiss, but you keep on trying to demand more, much to his amusement.

He finally wraps one arm around your waist and you bury your face in his chest as his fingers run over your hair. You hear his heart and the low grumble of his humming and laughs. 

Your breathing became slow and a bit labored. His smell was so intoxicating, and every stroke of his hand on your hair gave you shivers. Meanwhile he was growling "You're mine. My songbird. My Y/n. My Ongane." Over and over obsessively. His hand stilled and gripped the back of your head while he buried his face into your hair. A lone finger slipped under and hooked your chin, bringing your face up. 

You were extremely red, though you were thoroughly enjoying the attention. "My my..." he cooed, eyes brightening. "You seem a bit embarrassed, love..." he nuzzled your neck and cheek, letting out an airy sigh and making your breath hitch. "I wonder why..." he was stopped by the sound of footsteps, and withdrew from you with a pout.

The both of you looked up to see Kouen walking over and for a second, you could swear you saw a flicker of emotion on his face. Too soon, he was as stony faced as ever. A servant was squirming at his side, seeming to be very uncomfortable, very tired and very scared. He opened his mouth as if to say something to Kouen who promptly ignored him and addressed the both of you. 

"Hakuei is gone." 

The servant closed his mouth with a frown, his then upright finger curling back down. You were a bit miffed but then figured she must have joined Hakuryuu. Judal seemed like he honestly couldn't give any less of a damn and looked off to the side with a bored look. 

"I believe she has joined her brother to start the uprising." Kouen continued impassively. 

Fed up, Judal fidgeted a bit and groaned. "God, who even God damn fucking cares? There's just peasants in all those villages, they can't do much and they never have. Have you forgotten how easy they were to defeat? Every single one of them have been barely worth our attention, it's not because these are apart of the Empire that it'll be any different. We'll just have to be more careful or whatever." The sass and annoyment from having been interrupted was very clear. 

Your eyebrows drew into a frown. Wasn't your village one of those...? You growled lowly and pulled away a bit as he kept on letting off steam by rambling on about the 'weak peasants'. Noticing that, he glanced at you and groaned once more. "There's no need to look so offended, you're not like them. If you were, I wouldn't have brought you here and you wouldn't be here right now." He then proceeded to continue on. 

You quietly hopped from one foot to another, a bit on the fence about his comment. Sure you weren't like them, and it was why you were still alive, but they were all you ever had. 

You weren't occupied much longer as Judal's boasting and rambling were cut short by a loud cough. Kouen, Judal and yourself froze, then turned to the servant, who the raven haired man was attempting to murder by sight. He shuffled a bit timidly then finally spoke up. 

"What I meant to say- and it's truly important, I promise, or then I wouldn't have interrupted your conversation- which was very interesting, if I may so say, becau-"

His stutters were stopped by a cold look from Kouen. 

The servant frowned a bit. "Right. Well, the thing is, I've done some snooping around in the surrounding places, and have learned not all that many are planning to actually fight. While they have the Prince, and Hakuei, fear holds many back. I think, ah, Master Judal may have a point; with such small, weak troops, they'll be easily swept up by the army." at this he bowed. 

Kouen stood pensive for a few seconds more, and finally nodded. "Very well. Since the both of you seem so sure of our victory, I will leave it to you. Yuezheng Longya, my human troops are yours. Judal, air control with Kougyoku. I want it all muffled within the first 48 hours." And he marched off with a majestic sweep of his cape.

Said Longya stayed dumbfounded for a second before running after Kouen, letting out undignified squawk about responsibilities, his sister and his fiancée (Ling and Mo or something like that), his inexperience, and how it would be a total flop because of him. 

You yourself were soon swept up in Judal's arm with a squeak. He chuckled and nuzzled your neck. "Looks like we get first class seats for a ballet of destruction!"

"I don't have to go," You frowned, "only you do. Kouen didn't call me out." You didn't like the idea of seeing people get murdered by Judal's brutality like in your village. 

"I want you to come so you're coming." he simply stated, looking into your eyes. That shut you up pretty quickly. "But you can't exactly waltz in with your current level. I'm going to have to...  Train you a bit." The lusty look in his eyes made you shiver.  He stepped back, drinking in your appearance and making you blush self consciously. He hummed and then nodded. "Alright, let's go." 

He reached for you and you expected him to grab your wing. Instead, his hand drifted a bit, grabbed your arm and hurriedly dragged you to his bedroom. There he sat the both of you down. 

"How about I motivate you to work better with a small reward, hm?" he murmured into your ear, loving the way your face became once again crimson. "If you do your best I'll give you a kiss, ok?" You nodded a bit too eagerly. He smirked and brushed his shoulder against yours. "Alright, let's start simple... Just create some illusions of monsters..." 

Eager to impress him (and possibly earn a bit more), you went a bit overboard and strung together words from different songs, to the point where at least a dozen beasts of all sizes and shapes appeared in the room. He looked around, seeming a tad surprised, but then let out a throaty laugh. "Good girl" he hummed, and hungrily pressed his lips against yours. If you weren't so involved in the kiss, you might've wondered if this small task wasn't just an excuse to do so. It ended all too soon for your taste, and you hastily got to the next exercise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Raspberry Monster, same as the snippet in chapter... 4 I believe (can't remember)
> 
> I'm also pretty sure you'll simply ADORE the next chapter (which just so happens to be the before last one) ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahhahhahahahahahahahahha enjoy losers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is disgustingly short, but it felt too drab when watered down and stretched out

Thanks to Judal's...method, you quickly ramped up your skills, eagerly learning new songs and refining them continously. He became more and more affectionate, very pleased with how much you were progressing and constantly praising you for your work. 

It was a bit like a small Utopia, just you, him, and all your created monsters. Because as he got closer to you, he became more intent on alienating you from most everyone else, who he seemed to almost see as a threat. He started shoving others away from you more and more, jealously glaring at anyone who would so much as smile at you and protectively staying by your side at all times. It irked you a bit, how even more disconnected you became, but before you could question yourself more, it all ended. 

The first wave of revolution attacked with a bit more vigour and intelligence than expected, which pissed off Kouen to no end. He was grouchier than usual (a feat you had considered thus far impossible), and more so towards yourself and Judal who finally decided it was time to 'go out, cause havoc and revel in the pained despair of dying hope'. (his words, not yours)

Since the revolution had started by cutting off some trading routes, Judal had a grand old time flying off alone and blasting ice here and there to scare everyone out of their wits and 'secure' the routes again. Next, he decided you should both go out on the battlefield in case something happened. At this point, attackers were coming in tremendous waves, and while they were held off by the human army, they were having a harder and harder time doing it successfully. 

Kougyoku, as instructed, travelled off to one side of the battlefield, where you were pretty sure she would equip and battle whether or not the situation demanded it. Judal and yourself, installed on his flying carpets supervised the rest of the fight. He greatly enjoyed himself by watching people die at each other's hands. He occasionally killed people with a flick of his wrist, but most often watching them die so brutally was more satisfying. Meanwhile, you tried to not cringe or watch too much, often hanging your head to avoid the sights. This amused Judal alot, who'd laugh and nuzzle your neck while trying to coax you out. 

"You should watch, Ongane," crooned Judal, caressing your cheek. He frowned a bit when you didn't. "I said....you should watch." One arm wrapped around your waist a bit too tightly, he tugged at your h/c locks so your e/c eyes could meet his calm, cold red ones. You could see he wasn't very pleased with your attitude and forced yourself to watch someone getting gored by a spear to appease him. Satisfied, he eagerly turned back to the deathfest, gulping down every second of it. 

Frankly, it could be much worse. He could force you to take part in the revolution and kill people (you'd found out that seeing you in despair, with blood covering your hands or panicked was an absolute turn on for him). They reminded you so much of your home village and your own war that you'd waged against him you weren't sure you'd have the ability to kill one of them. They all had that same desperate spark, pleading and begging to be let go and be freed, and that  determination to try to be free no matter what the royal family threw in their way. You felt pity, knowing they didn't stand a chance against the powers sent out to confront them. 

So there you were sat, on a magic carpet, Judal pressed impossibly close to you and your heart lurching in your throat when it happened. You were circling back to a place more active as most everyone was dead here, precariously balanced on your knees as you tried to see a far away suspicious glimmer. You heard a strange whistling sound behind you, and by the time you considered turning around, you were already toppling off the carpet, head over wings, and down to the hard ground. Some debris having been somehow thrown in your direction, had bounced off of Judal's borg and hit you squarely in the back. You heard a yell, probably from Judal. You hoped he was coming to help for you had no idea where the sky really was and didn't dare snap your wings out. 

Luck wouldn't have it as you smashed against the ground painfully. You hear at least one audible crack, and your left arm hurt like hell, but it probably wasn't anything Judal couldn't fix. You looked up to see the carpet settling down and Judal jumping off barely a few meters away. Then you heard his voice. 

"Y/n!" 

You spun around to be greeted by the soft voice of Hakuryuu. His garb was slightly torn and made of sturdier quality than his normal clothe, but the tone of his voice and  smile more than made up for it. He ran towards you a bit, but his eyes lifted up and he froze in his tracks. "What...?" He muttered, confused. You whipped around to see Judal standing a few meters on your other side, glaring daggers at Hakuryuu. You struggled to get up on shaky legs then looked at the both of them with a small gulp. 

"Aren't you supposed to be off getting killed or somethin'?" Judal growled aggressively. Hakuryuu just frowned at him with a slighty disgusted, disapproving face. His blue eyes turned back to your confused figure and a smile returned to his lips. You hadn't change one bit. Still the same gorgeous h/c locks, soft e/c eyes, that gentle look on your face. He looked at Judal,then back at you with a decided face. 

"Come with me." He held his hand out to you. 

Judal's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "What the fucking hell?!" he yelped. "No way! Come here right now, y/n!" And he reached out for you too. 

The war was still raging on, undoubtedly, but somehow, its noise seemed to fall out around the three of you, your small area spared. There was just you and the two dark haired boys trying to get you on one side or another. 

"Don't you just stand there, bird face!" snarled Judal. His hand was reaching out for you, down to the tip of his fingers. "Get the fucking hell over here already! What are you hesitating for?" anger shone bright in his tone. 

"Y/n..." crooned a much different voice. "Won't you please come with me? We'll get away. We'll be safe. Just you and me. We'll be free, the both of us..." his smile shone bright on his face and in his eyes. 

Judal glowered at his competitor. "Leave her alone you piece of shit!" he barked out. "She's coming with me!"

"What makes you so sure?" replied Hakuryuu coolly, "Why would she ever go with you? She utterly hates you." a frown flickered across his face and something clicked. He looked at you with pity. "Oh gods Y/n did he... Did he say he loved you?" your hesitation and wide eyes spurred him on. "He's lying!" he cried out, "he doesn't really love you! He can't, he's incapable of it! He lied to you, Y/n, he just wants to use you for his own means, he doesn't care!"

"What would you know about that?!" The other one howled back in frustration, panic creeping in. "You don't know anything about how I feel, or how she feels for that matter!" he turned back to you, flinging out his hand. "I said get the fuck over here already!" he was slowly getting more and more agitated. 

Hakuryuu instantly mirrored the opposite of the other one. "I'm your best choice, this is what we were planning from the beginning, us, you and me, come on Y/n, you just have to take my hand!" 

You glanced at his hand and it seemed as if Judal finally registered the fact he could potentially loose you right here, right now. He cursed again and continued yelling away. 

Your heart was attempting to rip itself out of your chest, your breathing was heavy and vision starting to edge with a popping orange from the adrenaline. You continously glanced at one then the other, the words simultaneously passing by without a second thought and imprinting themselves in your mind. 

You looked at Hakuryuu. Large, bright eyes. A soft hand extended, completely open. Freedom. Carefreeness. And behind him, a flurry of shimmering bright white birds. Light. 

You looked at Judal. Narrowed, red eyes. Long fingers slightly curved in as if grasping at you. Imprisonment. Passion. And behind him, an inky coat of glossy black birds. Dark. 

You took in another shaky, deep breath, your eyes still skipping from one to the other. 

And you stepped into the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so see you guys next chapter or something lmao bye


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter and your last decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ew this is really short again like about 1000 words djsjsskndkd

This step was all it took to have your surroundings hush. Both Hakuryuu and Judal went completely quiet. While your back was turned to one, the other was staring at you with dazzling blue eyes and a huge smile, looking elated by your decision. 

Meanwhile, you could feel Judal's murderous blood red eyes boring into your back, heavy with hurt, accusation and betrayal. He had thought you'd stay. He had thought you'd choose him. He had thought you preferred him to your so said freedom. He had been foolish. So foolish. And now it hurt. 

You took a second, tentative step towards Hakuryuu. His warm grin beckoned you. You knew that if he wanted to, Judal could just swoop over and take you again. But he didn't. He didn't move, didn't speak, just watched as you continued on your path to the light. 

You walked a bit more assuredly now. Both of their eyes were still trained on you, watching you slowly make your way forward. Hakuryuu started talking in a slow, soothing voice. "I'm so glad you made the right choice, y/n. It's indeed best if you come with me. We'll be happy. More than you could ever be with him." his voice didn't waver and his gaze never left you. 

That last remark ripped a low snarl from Judal who still stayed stoically impassive. You clenched your hands into fists, your eyes still set on Hakuryuu. He couldn't quite decipher your expression: it was a mix of so many emotions... There was fear, and hesitance, that's for sure, but also the somewhat calm gaze of a tamed animal. That wasn't all, he could also spot something akin to determination. All in all, it was quite a confusing mess, although an understandable confusing mess, seeing your current predicament. 

His eyes were drawn down to your hands, as he realised you were slowly opening and closing your fingers, almost as if you were stretching them or warming up for something. 

What the-

Setsunai to iu kanjō o shiru hibiku piano fukyō waon!

As you sang, you flung your fingers down; fire magoi caused and explosion right under Hakuryuu, who was sent rocketing back in an arc in the air. A split second before, he stared into your eyes in utter bewilderment. 

"I'm sorry. I'm already too far gone."

You felt your body being drained from energy again. God that spell sure was powerful. You stumbled forward. You honestly felt so sick- you wanted to throw up, but also with yourself: what had you done to Hakuryuu?! Had you lost your-

Your thoughts were interrupted by someone violently slamming into you from behind and a pair of arms wrapping themselves around you. 

Then your face was grabbed and pushed gainst Judal's lips, over and over again, and in between each kiss he started cursing you and that stupid dragon and everything in general. "You fucking bitch" he snarled "how could you fucking do that to me do you have any idea-" "-any fucking idea-" and it went on like that for a few minutes until he was just holding your face, foreheads together. 

"Don't you ever, fucking ever dare to do that again." He growled, scarlet eyes plunged in your e/c ones. 

You just smiled a bit. "I made a horrible decision." You sigh. "Shut up, it's not as if you're truly complaining." His words were harsh, but it's your hand he grabbed to lead you back to the carpet.

You slumped onto it, suddenly very appreciative of the soft material. He sat at its head and gently dragged you to lay your head in his lap. You absent mindedly stared at the rushing landscape, wondering what in the world had happened to you. 

You'd almost fallen asleep during the trip but had somehow managed to make it to the palace. Judal carried you to his bedroom, where he laid you down before saying he had something to go check and promising he'd be back, a promise you barely heard as you slipped into a deep sleep. 

You later on heard that he'd gone back to finish Hakuryuu, and were glad you weren't there to see it first hand after hearing one too many gory details. Judal huffed and insisted it was all gossip, that he had done no such thing, but you knew him well and the small dots of red on the edge of his clothing were pretty hard to hide. 

It was night now, and you were both on a rooftop, you sitting in his lap. 

"Why are you keeping me around?" You suddenly asked. 

He hummed thoughtfully for awhile, thinking longly before answering you. "Because I want you to stay with me." He answered. "Because I'm possessive and jealous and selfish. I guess I love you?" 

He didn't seem too sure about that last thing, and ran a hand through his hair, frowning a bit. "Why did you choose to stay?" he asked back. 

You had an answer right away. "Because I love you, that I know. I feel safe... I chose you over freedom. I still don't know how that happened, though. Stockholm Syndrome?" 

You laughed a bit weirdly. That was probably the case. Your feelings stemming from something so wrong, yet feeling so right. 

You laced your arms around his neck and turned to look up at him. "But that doesn't matter. Because right now, I'm with you."

He caressed your cheek with his finger. "And right now, you're mine, Ongane..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~  
> It seems it's over  
> Finally  
> Sadly  
> I'm proud tho  
> And I sure as hell hope you enjoyed yourself!
> 
> The song is the same as in Chapter 2- Butterfly On Your (My) Right Shoulder. The one who's effect you didn't know yet...
> 
> Now that this story is over, I'm starting new projects. I'm starting not one, but two x Reader request books, that being because one of them is an x Male!Reader. 
> 
> I've become quite.... Taken with these, only to realise, to my utter horror, their scarcity. So here I am, making x Male!Readers to fill the void in my heart. What a life. 
> 
> I invite you all to check out both books, as I will have posted the introduction and first chapter for both within minutes of publishing this chapter. They are respectively a Satoru Fujinuma x Male!Reader and Ame x (Female)Reader. Requests are immediately open, even though I'll have ideas and maybe some full stories already ready. 
> 
> In any case, I thank you very much for bearing with me and reading this book. Thank you. 
> 
> Team Hakuryuu blasting off again-


End file.
